


弄拙成巧

by Miss_Howl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Back Black | Sirius Black Returns From Beyond the Veil, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Howl/pseuds/Miss_Howl
Summary: 围在白金汉宫外的麻瓜记者拍到了一个骑着会飞的机车且衣衫不整的男人。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 2





	1. Part Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 先⚪后爱、帷幔归来设定

**01**

“赫敏我能理解，她也在我的名单开头。老实说，在魔法生物的事上，也许没有人比她更合适了。可，你为什么要推荐西里斯？”金斯莱看向坐在对面转椅上正一目十行地读着那份红签报告的莱姆斯，不知道是真的读书很快，还是早已经知道了报告的内容，“我实在想不出他有哪里和魔法生物有半毛钱关系，除了……他能变成一个？而且，按理说，举贤不是该避亲么？”

“照您这么说，您就不该问我，您该换个人商量，我能想出的人，十有八九我都得避开。”顾问先生把报告轻放到部长的办公桌上，他满脸温和无害的笑容，仿佛下一秒就要和蔼可亲地给稚气未脱的三年级学生讲述博格特的前世今生。

“罗恩怎么样？前阵子交易黑魔法物品的案子，他可是头功，上次凤凰社开派对一起喝酒的时候，他还可劲儿跟大家炫耀呢。”金斯莱也学着莱姆斯的样子翻了遍报告，只不过，他的眉毛却是拧在一起，完全没有刚才莱姆斯的云淡风轻。

“他和赫敏一起……有点尴尬。”莱姆斯从左手边的笔筒里拿出一只羽毛笔来摆弄着。其实赫敏和罗恩分开挺久了，两人也早就不那么介怀了。这趟差遣虽然算不上危险麻烦，但这事少则需要一周，多则半月，派一对儿前男女朋友去大概不太妥当，更何况罗恩现在已经交了新女朋友。有这么多选择在，他们这些老家伙何必给年轻人添麻烦。

“这么说，无论另一个人是谁，赫敏是非去不可了。那，或者小马尔福？听说战后那孩子长大了不少，哈利不是一直挺重用他的么，而且他也有做傲罗的经验。”

“三天前，圣芒戈永久伤害科借调走了德拉科，几个黑魔法伤害的病例，借调令应该……”莱姆斯放下羽毛笔，从桌子的另一侧堆着的文件中，抽出一张印着圣芒戈公章的单子，“在这儿！”

“哈利我知道，他在忙法律的事，唐克斯呢？”

莱姆斯的笑容从温和转向柔和，“内人忙着给泰迪打疫苗的事，不知谁给她说了麻瓜疫苗，她非要……，您也知道，我向来拿她没办法。如果其他孩子，那打疫苗也不是多大点事，可我家泰迪……我很怕他打着打着变成一只针筒……”莱姆斯十分无奈地把手摊开。

“那你呢？我看你倒是挺清闲！最近霍格沃兹又没什么考试，麦格校长也不会拒绝我借你办些杂事。”金斯莱闷哼一声。

莱姆斯瞪大眼睛摇摇头，“我十分愿意为您赴汤蹈火肝脑涂地，可……”他指着报告上吸血鬼那个词，“我去无异于直接撕破脸啊，人家虽是办错了事，可也没到不可挽回的份上呀……”

金斯莱拍了下头，他肯定是被霍格沃兹教授一番搪塞气糊涂了，连狼毒对吸血鬼致命这事都忘了。“所以你是在告诉我，西里斯是我唯一的选择？”

“不，我是说，论能力和资历，西里斯是可能的选择里最好的。”莱姆斯眼语调十分坚定。“而且，在这件事上，他有别人没有的……特殊……经验。”

金斯莱慢慢地起身，似乎还在犹豫着什么。

“还在介意，他上次办差事找的麻烦……？”莱姆斯轻声问道。

“我怎么能不介意，你又不是不知道这年头和麻瓜政府的关系多难维持……他倒好，他办事开销是别人的两倍就先不说了，反正他自己也付得起，可他，还被多个麻瓜摄影师拍到开着他那辆摩托，飞过白金汉宫的旗杆儿……我可是给他擦了两个月屁股……”金斯莱摇摇头，似乎想起了自己派人一个一个去施一忘皆空咒，又要去和麻瓜政府道歉的窘态了。

“我相信，从他最近喝醉了来上班的次数明显变少了，可以看出，西里斯知道自己错了。”莱姆斯十分真挚地说。

“你说，他有别人没有的特殊经验？”金斯莱满脸疑惑地看向对面笑容很是诡异的人。

“这件事，是这样的……”

莱姆斯一番解释之后，部长办公室里传来一阵爽朗的笑声……

**02**

走出部长办公室的大门，莱姆斯径直去了哈利的办公室，他推门进去时，哈利正埋着头，左右各有几摞半米高的文件。如果哈利还在念书的时候会预见到自己将来会做这种婆婆妈妈的文书工作，他一定会在对付伏地魔之余多跟着赫敏读几本书。

听到门被推开的声音，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的黑色头发的人头微不可见地抬了一下，看见来人是谁后，哈利连忙起身。“教授你今天没课？怎么有时间来魔法部？部长又抓你来做苦力了？”

“这不是魔法生物事务司报上来的吸血鬼那件事么，我那天也跟你说过的，部长喊我来参谋参谋。”莱姆斯在哈利办公室那张陈旧的沙发上坐下。

“你真的推荐了西里斯？”哈利把桌子靠近沙发那边的文件随便扔到了地上。

“这还能有假的不成？我什么时候说话不算话了……”莱姆斯伸手拿起桌子上的水壶杯子，自己给自己到了杯茶，“还是热可可喝着舒服，搞不懂你们这些年轻人怎么会爱喝茶和咖啡这种东西。”

“教授，如果您老也需要半个月整理出一套可行的危险魔法物品管制办法，您也会咖啡上瘾的。”哈利起身揉了揉满是黑青的眼睛，也给自己倒了一杯。

“他俩还是不说话？”哈利疲惫地问道。

莱姆斯摇摇头，叹了口气。

“真不知道有什么大不了的，谁还没喝多了办过几件蠢事……”哈利也垂下了头。

“听你这口气，你的教父和你最好的朋友酒后乱性这事，你倒是完全不介意？”莱姆斯一脸玩味地看向哈利。

哈利沉默了片刻，随后极度严肃地说道，“实话实讲，说完全不介意，绝对不是实话。可要说觉得膈应……，那倒也算不上。知道之后我思考了思考，我觉得他俩还挺合适的。按照生理年龄，两个人差得远比您和唐克斯少……你这么看啊，西里斯回来这么些年，也就赫敏和咱俩的话他能听进去点，赫敏也一个人这么久了，她找个完全不熟悉的人，我们谁能放心……”

“无意冒犯，哈利，你盘算这些事的时候像个十足的老妈子……”莱姆斯噗嗤一声笑了出来，“这就是我那天提议让他俩一块去办这趟差事你没有反对的原因？”

“我没有反对，一是因为的确觉得他俩合适这个活儿，二是，我没觉得你能说服部长大人，他肯定不放心西里斯，别的不说，就白金汉宫那个事，既然未必能成，那我也没必要拦着你去试试……”哈利看着对面人志得意满的笑容，声音逐渐变小。“你……难道？”

“不考虑给我记一功？赫敏可是离成为你的神仙教母更近一步了。”莱姆斯吞下了杯中的茶。哈利先是惊讶了一阵子，而后摇摇头，“为此我要在这里没日没夜地看文件，连德拉科都被借调去了向来麻烦的圣芒戈……真不知道是该高兴还是该说自作自受。”

莱姆斯又给自己倒了一杯茶，这次他很长记性地添了奶和茶，“但有一点我敢确定，那就是，他俩再也不能躲着对方了……怎么样，明天周六，咱们凤凰社聚一聚？”

**03**

“是Sirius！”

“Si…lly…wu…ss！”

“跟我念，Si～ri～us！”

“Silly～wuss！”

…………

西里斯一脸铁青地看着对面头发刚从粉色变成浅蓝色的小人。

（silly愚蠢，wuss胆小鬼/懦夫）

“小米达，是Si～ri～us！”

“Sillywuss！”

“好啦，大脚板，你的名字少见又难读，就别难为我家老二了……”莱姆斯扔下手里的报纸，从多年老友那里一把抱过自己的小女儿，满眼宠溺地咿咿呀呀地逗着，西里斯不甘心地正要再教，却听见莱姆斯说，“大脚板，我去拿酒杯的时候，听见哈利在跟德拉科说，昨天赫敏办完了最近手上马人的活儿，寄了猫头鹰说今天也要来，算着时间，估计就快要到了……”

坐在沙发上的西里斯突然一愣，随即几乎不可闻地说了声，“哦……赫敏也来呀……”，然后伸手就要去拿茶几上刚才喝了一半的酒。

“你们真的打算以后都不说话，见了面就把对方看作是隐形的，当成是空气……？”莱姆斯许是举了米达一会儿之后有些累，就把女儿放在了腿上，拿起了桌上的另一杯酒，刚凑到嘴边还没喝上几口，就被走进屋的唐克斯一把夺过。

“厨房真的不适合我……”唐克斯一口吞了杯中的酒，又到了一满杯，然后又是一口吞下，满脸惊恐地回忆着刚才自己打碎又被莫莉复原的那一叠盘子。

“嗯，确实不合适。”莱姆斯刚要点头表示同意，就被唐克斯一记斜来的眼神止住了。

“难不成，他真的成了个傻乎乎的胆小鬼？”唐克斯捏了捏小女儿粉嫩的小脸，“不该呀，这可不像是莱米跟我说的那个年轻时候，三天换个女孩儿，酒会上舞伴从来不带重样儿，睡遍了霍格沃兹的人……”唐克斯这前半句话问丈夫，后半句话却冲着西里斯。

“我说这孩子好好的，怎么一直sillywuss，都是你这个当妈的教得呀。”西里斯哼了一声，也给自己添了酒。“两个孩子的妈了，也不说教孩子点好话……”

“这还真不是朵拉教的，是你自己没教好，米达叫我的名字就叫得很清。还有，你可别转移话题啊，我们在说你呢。”这时小米达很是给她父亲脸面地支支吾吾地喊了声莱姆斯，莱姆斯十分得意地笑着。

“原来你们夫妻两个的私房话，竟然都是在说我，真是荣幸。”西里斯很是不知羞地冲着小米达举了举杯子，又眨了眨眼。

“说真的，西里斯，你也算是活过两次的人了，别跟我说你没有经验，你以前都是怎么做的？”唐克斯看看西里斯，见自己的堂亲丝毫没有要回答的意思，复又转向莱姆斯，想着自己的丈夫好歹也和这个人做了这么久的朋友了，总能知道些内情。

“你不说，那就我来说咯……？”莱姆斯的笑显然很能说明问题，“那个姑娘，叫什么来着……？是夏洛特对吧？你躲了人家多久来着？好像还为了躲着她，硬是连霍格莫德村都不敢去……，最后还被人家在詹姆斯父母家外围追堵截？”

“你少来，我为什么躲着夏洛特你又不是不知道。”西里斯把酒杯举到了小米达嘴边，小米达以为是什么好喝的东西，竟真的凑过来要喝。

唐克斯和莱姆斯一同瞪了正想要喂给女儿酒的西里斯一眼，“啧啧啧，原来一早有前科呀。可是这次，无论如何，你是躲不了的，就算你今天还能像前几次一样藏在角落里躲着她，你以后也不能……”看见西里斯不解地表情，唐克斯笑出了声，想到昨天晚上莱姆斯告诉了她，这俩人马上要一起出公差，而对面这人显然是完全还不知道的样子，她突然就决定应该保持这种状态。

就在莱姆斯打算好言相劝一番的当口，门铃十分凑巧地响了起来。

**04**

赫敏敢对天发誓，她没想躲着西里斯，这不是她的风格。这事虽然是尴尬了一点，可是仔细想想也没有什么紧要，只要互相把话说开，她不是那种小心眼的人。

是西里斯在躲她。

两人那天真的喝了不少酒，在麻瓜伦敦那家酒店醒来之后，西里斯几乎是什么也没说，只是飞快地穿好了衣服，披上了那件袖口处已经磨得有点旧的皮衣匆匆离开。她是后来才听说，那人竟然蠢到忘记了打开隐形咒，堂而皇之地骑着飞天摩托飞过了白金汉宫，那天女王奶奶必定是有什么活动，他那潇洒的身影正好被一众麻瓜记者拍了个正着。

而后第一次遇见他，是在魔法部的电梯，两人所属的部门是在同一层，她走进之后一转身就看见了他要进来，可那人一看清了刚才里边背对着自己的人是谁，就像看见了凶神恶煞一样搭了另一部电梯，气得她在小小的电梯间里直跺脚。

后来在几次例会上，他们也都有遇见，与往常不同，这个向来要和哈利、莱姆斯坐在一起的人，竟然一个人躲在最后。再后来，凤凰社的酒会这人也不怎么愿意来了，韦斯莱家聚餐这人会站在角落里离她中间至少十个人，必须要打照面的时候，也是一句你好然后匆匆离开。

没错，是西里斯在躲她。

“咳咳咳……！”

赫敏闻声抬头，“部长大人啊，什么风把您吹来了，我可是真没闲着，马人的这个保护法我已经弄完了，只是还没来得及往您那儿送。”赫敏一边说着一边从自己桌上整整齐齐的文件中抽出一份十分厚的来。

“你办事我从来放心……”金斯莱翻了翻赫敏递来的草案，十分满意地点点头，“你也不用这么拼命啦，每次都是提前很多天交差，不要总是逼自己，我还指着你呢，累垮了多不好。”

“是的，长官。我肯定健健康康、长长久久地活着被您剥削。”赫敏还不太标准地敬了个礼。

“嗯，这才像话。这马人保护法的事应该只剩下收尾了，不急在一时。我思前想后，吸血鬼的那事，还是你来处置我放心。那事不麻烦，你也趁机休息休息。”金斯莱合上了手里的夹子，而后又清了清嗓子，“我决定让西里斯和你一起，你们也算熟悉，以前也一起办过事，算是有个照应。”

赫敏刚吞下的咖啡被卡在了喉咙。

“西里斯……？”

“怎么……？有什么问题吗？”金斯莱疑惑地问，“莱姆斯推荐了他，他在吸血鬼这事上比较有经验，正好他手里又没什么事……”金斯莱这时想到了莱姆斯的那一番解释，不由得唇角挂了一丝笑意。而这时忙于思考自己该如何面对西里斯的赫敏显然没有看到。

“没……没什么问题。”

金斯莱听见赫敏没拒绝，满意地点点头。

“那么，就由你通知西里斯吧。”

此时阳光正好，赫敏站在格里莫广场12号的门前没好气地按响门铃。她突然想起一句话，是前几天和哈利一起吃中饭时，哈利小声嘟囔的。

“赫敏，如果你不想被人躲开，那没人可以躲开你的。”


	2. Part Ⅱ

**05**

西里斯睁开眼时看到的是圣芒戈的天花板，那里有一顶转转悠悠的老旧风扇在吱吱呀呀地响着，而他脑子里还存有的最后的记忆则是魔法部里堂妹贝拉那朝他而来的索命咒。他其实是躲开了的，可是谁能知道前有毒蛇，后有深渊，他完全没有料到对阵卢修斯和贝拉会输。

贝拉阿瓦达索命的绿光之后，他就看到了一阵让他头昏目眩的白光，随后他就晕，哦，不，用莱姆斯的话说：眼神迷离地死了过去。至于后来哈利和他提到的复活石开启时他说，“一点都不痛，死比睡着还快”，他表示这种混账话绝对不是自己说的，不过他没那么扫兴地当着哈利的面说出来。但无论如何，死在贝拉手里都让他挺不痛快的，他的一世英名啊，就这么毁在了这个他看不上的女人手里，尤其后来那个大喇叭还让全世界都知道是她杀了西里斯-布莱克。

西里斯自然预料不到自己这一消失再回归之后就是十年之后。他迎着刺眼的强光辨别清楚所处环境和周围的人之后，第一反应当然是问哈利怎么样了，伏地魔呢。而病床边那围着的一圈人以哈利为首，鼻子一把泪一把的阵仗着实让他吓了一跳。

然后就是比魔法史课还要漫长的解释，邓布利多的离去，斯内普的“背叛”，哈利他们三个的逃亡，最后的决战。他听到了一个个人的名字，他也听到了一场场失败和胜利。自然还有那些家长里短的内容，比如谁和谁在一起了，谁和谁在搞暧昧，谁家生了几个孩子。

这并不是他人生里第一次离开现实世界这么久，而这次不同的是，他不曾亲历这十年的光阴。这十年存在其他人的记忆与描述中，有黑暗、有光明，错综复杂、人事皆变，他看着哈利时而落寞时而激动的神情，恍如隔世、后悔不已。于西里斯而言，这十年就像是睡了一场没有梦的觉，他错过了一切不该错过的，醒来后坐享他人成果。

他满心愧疚，而哈利却说，“你回来就好。”

每个人都做了自己该做的那份功课和他解释清楚这十年来发生的一切，来帮助他适应这个已经是2005年，连自己的外甥都成了魔法部要员的这个世界。纳西莎说，她第一次带着儿子去探望这位堂兄，他差点没从病床上跳下来。

归来很久之后，西里斯觉得这一切很不真实，而哈利和莱姆斯的反应告诉他，他们也是同样的感觉。所有人都问了一遍他究竟是怎么回来的，西里斯和问他的这所有人一样懵。他和其他人后来只能得出猜测，大概帷幔后是介于生与死之间的世界，生死只在一瞬之间，生的世界的牵绊足够强大，能让人走出帷幔也未可知，而这也许就是魔法部不再用帷幔执行死刑的原因。

他归来时是夏天，帷幔吐出了他，却并未治好他的伤，圣芒戈的治疗师也因为他这种情况的特殊而不肯放他走。他的病房有扇很大的窗子，时常洒下一屋子阳光，于是他回来的第一个夏天就浪费在了那张阳光照耀下的病床上，当然莱姆斯肯定会说他用在酒和烟上的秋天和冬天才是浪费。他做了所有能做的检查，生理上的、心理上的，直到所有人都同意他真的是个身体健康、精神正常的人，而不是什么地狱归来的厉鬼的时候，才终于肯放他出院。

住院那段时间里有很多人来看他，赫敏就是其中来得比较勤的那类。他并无大伤，康复得很快，病床寂寞，西里斯又是不甘寂寞的人，除了花言巧语地哄骗小护士，和主治治疗师开开无伤大雅的玩笑，时不时地惹出一些小麻烦，西里斯也很快和教子的好朋友打成了一片。

当然如果西里斯能预料到这段“友谊”的发展方向，不知道他会不会后悔按下开始键。

**06**

绿草青葱，天空湛蓝，远处音响里是西里斯喊不出名字的乐队的歌，他们此时都站在哈利家的草坪上，和往日里凤凰社的聚会并无分别。西里斯习惯性地旁观者一般地打量着这个被孩子改变的世界，他举起酒杯向天空致意。

他现在也是这安宁幸福生活的一员了。

入口处，那个他当年抓起魔杖冲进魔法部要去救出的孩子现在正一个个引着新来的人，他身后是那个听说一早被鼻涕虫招安进凤凰社的自己的外甥；莫莉、唐克斯一起在摆弄着什么吃食；罗恩和他的兄弟们围在一个桌子旁看着韦斯莱笑话店的半成品；他向来爱逗哭的小孩子们遍地追赶着绕圈圈，玩具魔杖毁了一根又一根。

还有赫敏。

赫敏变了，从回来第一天西里斯就发现了，而知道这样的事实，与真的明白且接受这样的事实，是件很难的事。她依旧聪明固执、她仍然骄傲坚强，她对人对事还是一如既往地忠诚，她还是会在他不善待克利切的时候发脾气，她还是会在他喝到烂醉的时候从他手里夺酒瓶子。可西里斯却觉得赫敏底子里有什么东西变了。

西里斯开始刻意地认真观察她。他上上一次这样做是赫敏一语道出月亮脸的秘密，他盛怒之中依旧注意到了挡在哈利身前的这个女孩子，那时他惊叹她的聪明和忠诚。他上一次这样做，是赫敏从霍格沃兹的塔楼将他救出，他感激她的相救。

他极少夸一个女人脸蛋之外的东西，她是为数不多的一个。而这次西里斯是出于一种他不太清楚缘由的好奇。

最后西里斯终于明白了赫敏的变化。那是赫敏的眼睛，那里少去了一些棱角。赫敏是唯一不愿意细说过去的人，故而西里斯是从哈利和其他人那里拼凑出来的赫敏的故事。他在圣芒戈住院时，赫敏曾趴在他床边打盹，他听到过她在梦中的惊叫。

赫敏今天头发在脑后被盘成发髻低低地垂着，小巧的深蓝色碎钻发夹别在耳朵后边，她一身红裙，有风吹过时会微微摆起。此时她和他正好分别站在这个院子的对角线两端，她在和洛夫古德家的小女儿说着什么。她的眼睛在阳光照耀下会变得像融化了的巧克力，他的目光像下移，她咬字时会格外字正腔圆，唇片一开一合时十分有气势。赫敏很少穿这样的裙子，至少在他的印象中。

“这并不是条新裙子，赫敏穿过一次的。只可惜，那次你不在。”

西里斯手里的酒杯一抖。

“哦？”

“哈利和赫敏、罗恩开始逃亡的那天，比尔和芙蓉的婚礼。好像那之后，她再也没有穿过了。我甚至以为这条裙子在那一年的逃亡里丟了。”

莱姆斯走到他的身边，顺着西里斯的视线望过去，那视线却好像跨越了时空。

“很漂亮不是吗？”莱姆斯嘴角微微扬起，“那天朵拉就说赫敏该多穿这样的裙子。”

西里斯没有回答。

“大脚板，大家对你有误解，总觉得你在女人这事上无往不胜，而只有我和詹姆知道，事实并不是这样。”莱姆斯一手轻搭在西里斯的肩膀上。“所以，听我一句劝，无论如何，赫敏她不是你从前那些姑娘。”

“我知道。”西里斯终于迈出步子。

**07**

然而西里斯走的并没有他预想中远，他和赫敏在半途就相遇。当然他不会承认自己这一路上总在一步三回头，还至少喝了一杯香槟、吃了两块饼干，还尝试了一番韦斯莱笑话店最新款的爱情药水，不过也正是因为这一路上障碍重重，西里斯并没有发现赫敏不知不觉间也在向他走来，而且已经来到了他的面前。

“西里斯，我们需要谈谈。”

多么经典和熟悉的开场白，西里斯想，就像每次有人要和他正经地说些什么事的时候一样，邓布利多是这样让他把屁股好好蹲在格里莫广场12号的马桶上，而莫丽也是这样指派她的丈夫来和他心平气和地聊天，莱姆斯也总是这样在他惹到什么麻烦之后马后炮擦屁股一般的在他耳边说着那些智慧、谨慎的话，说真的他炸坏霍格沃兹的水管之前他去哪里了。

赫敏并没有等他的答案就开始朝屋子门廊上的长椅那里走去，西里斯不远不近地在赫敏身后跟着，一步一步踩着赫敏的影子，这几十步的路程中两人都没有费心去说些什么寒暄的话。

莱姆斯说得不错，赫敏并不是他寻常相处的那些姑娘，他并不能随便不咸不淡地说些什么，尴尬地解释这是酒精作用我们都不必在意，又或者心不在焉地随口道歉，甚至有可能是惋惜地说几句怎么就喝醉了没好好记住你多棒之类的混账话，他不能，因为他并不想这样。

如果换成两年之前、或者对于赫敏而言是十二年之前，西里斯会毫不犹豫的选择其中一个让这件事成为西里斯-布莱克罗曼蒂克史中微不足道的一笔，那时赫敏于他而言不过只是教子的朋友，不是他的朋友，她和他只是需要他礼貌点头问好、需要他并不假心假意地夸赞聪明、需要他在圣诞节时顺手在莱姆斯准备好的礼物上添上自己的名字的关系，她是一个模糊却特点鲜明的轮廓，她并不在他需要守护的名单中。不，如果是曾经的赫敏，这一切根本不会发生，他不会蠢到和一个十几岁的小姑娘在麻瓜酒吧里拼酒到神志不清。

而在麻瓜酒店的床上醒来，早就习惯了醒来却依旧晕乎乎的西里斯看清楚了身边的人之后有种很奇怪的感觉，他不想伤害也不愿辜负她，尽管他都不清楚为什么他会把这件明明是两人各有责任的事看成他会伤害到或者辜负到她。他和赫敏都不是那种会在这种事情上要考虑“负责任”的人，他不是，她不认为赫敏会是那种以此为借口纠缠的人，如果他做出任何“负责任”的举动，迎接他的或许会是一番麻瓜女权的教诲，而且就算赫敏是那种人，对象又为什么要是他。西里斯那一刻前所有的慌了神，于是他选择了逃。

西里斯也并没有想要一直躲着，他在等，等他想出办法，而这一逃、一躲、一等之间就是一个月。就在莱姆斯开口相劝的那一刻，西里斯突然意识到，他已经无意之间做了他并不愿意做的，伤害他的朋友、他想要守护的人。所以刚才走向赫敏时，西里斯就做下了决心，也许不够坚定，但他做好了最差的打算。

真相，不是解释、借口、玩笑、逃避。他可以选择把他真实的想法说出来。

**08**

然而西里斯并没有机会支支吾吾地把内心说出，赫敏已经先开了口。

“首先，最重要的，没有更加......复杂的事情发生。”西里斯看向坐在长椅上小口地呷着火焰威士忌的赫敏，脸上闪过不解和疑惑。“我......我一直有吃药的习惯，事后我也采取了措施，后来也做过了检测，麻瓜的、魔法的，所以西里斯，你可以放心，现在这样就是全部了。”

原来她是要告诉他那天晚上的事在她的谨慎和好习惯下并没有朝着更加不可控制的状况发展吗？西里斯心中涌起他并不理解的愤怒，为什么这样的事实并没有会让他安心，不，为什么事情过去了一个月，他完完全全没有考虑过这个问题，他丝毫没有想过还有这样的可能性。他看着此时垂着头的赫敏，她不如少时蓬松桀骜的头发现在柔软地垂下，遮住了她的侧脸，从西里斯的角度根本看不到她的任何神情。她应该是如释重负吧？她担心的事情没有发生，一晌贪欢的结果只有尴尬而已，而此刻他们又已经齐心协力地都决定好了要找出一个办法把日历上的这一页揭掉，解决掉两人现在尴尬的局面，就当作这件事从未存在过一样。

从未存在过，西里斯思及此处突然愣住。这难道不是他想要的吗？他有什么可愤怒的呢？他喝了口杯中的酒，随后放在窗台上，视线转去看向此时正在盛放的山茶花。

“好，那既然这样，这个话题到此为止，我们也都没有必要再躲着对方了，哈利和卢平教——莱姆斯真是操碎了心。我还有其他事要和你说。”西里斯没有看到此刻神情复杂地看着他的赫敏。

所以就真的这样到此为止了？他看向赫敏，赫敏却已经在看向天上刚绽放的魔法焰火，星星点点的光亮顿时和星光融为了一体。“你——，我们，我——，”西里斯也不知道自己想说什么。

“千万不要和我说对不起，虽然我的确......没想到你会那样逃走，但这是我们两个人的事，一个巴掌拍不响，西里斯，我们都不是小孩子了，如果你——不如，就当作没有发生过，我们还是......朋友。”是啊，这个姑娘是赫敏，独立理智、逻辑满满、在事后会去采取补救措施、会去想情况有没有更糟，她还能如此冷静地和他讨论、反过来让他放心，他又为什么会自作多情地觉得这个完全不会考虑“负责任”这件事的赫敏会被他伤害和辜负呢？她或许还在疑惑他为什么要矫情别扭地逃走又躲着她，她也许会和唐克斯一起在背后笑他是个胆小鬼呢。

西里斯摇摇头，在心里嘲笑着自己，伸手拿回刚才被他放下的酒杯，然后坐在长椅的另一边，“还是朋友，”他将自己的杯子碰上赫敏的。

夜晚的春风带着山茶花香迎面吹来，酒杯相碰的声音淹没在远处魔法焰火的盛放声中。


End file.
